Victory
by CrayonHB
Summary: Petit OS sur Thranduil à la victoire de la guerre de l'Anneau


**Salut tout le monde ! Je devrais être en train de rédiger un chapitre de _the fatherless child_, mais ça fait tellement de temps que je veux poster cet OS que je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Je me lance donc dans le _fandom _lotr !**

**Disclaimer : Thranduil, sa forêt et plus largement l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du *se prosterne* professeur Tolkien.**

**Warning : les passages en italique sont des flash-back. **

**Enjoy ! :) **

* * *

Le Roi de Mirkwood était assis sur son trône, las. Il gardait une posture digne, malgré l'envie de s'affaler qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais il ne devait pas montrer de signes de fatigue, au cas où ce n'était pas terminé. Il fallait qu'il paraisse fort, pour son peuple. Pour qu'ils aient la force de reprendre les armes si ce n'était pas fini.

\- Mon Roi.

Il se tourna vers la voix, qui s'avéra être celle de Galion, son conseiller et ami. Sa fatigue était si grande qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

\- Vous devriez prendre du repos.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, mentit-il.

\- Je crois que si, mon Roi. Vous l'êtes même au point de ne pas porter votre maquillage.

Thranduil grimaça. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Un instant plus tard, ses cicatrices disparaissaient.

\- Je n'irai pas dormir, Galion. Pas tant les guérisseurs sont toujours au travail. Pas tant que le danger est toujours présent. Pas tant que les hommes composant les trois divisions que j'ai dû disposer le long de la frontière Nord pour être informé d'une éventuelle contre-attaque ne pourront aller rassurer leurs femmes quant à leur sort.

\- Mon Roi, vous nous avez déjà mené à la victoire aujourd'hui. Vous avez déjà sauvé votre royaume et votre peuple aujourd'hui. Allez vous reposer. Il faudra être en forme si vous devez recommencer demain.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Roi-Elfe.

\- De toute façon, je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. Alors autant rester ici.

\- Rester ici, mon Roi ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Je vous le répète, il vaut mieux pour vous comme pour nous que vous alliez prendre du repos.

\- Non, Galion. Toi, vas dormir. Tu l'as bien mérité.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes bien comme votre père.

Thranduil sourit un peu plus à la comparaison. Oropher, premier suzerain des Elfes Sylvestres, avait été un grand roi. Alors, la comparaison lui faisait plaisir, même si dans ce contexte c'était presque un reproche. Il se leva. Gallion n'avait pas bougé.

\- Oui, comme votre père, reprit-il. Votre père qui nous a fédéré. Votre père qui nous a protégé. Votre père qui a défendu nos intérêts. Votre père qui nous a mené à la victoire à Dagorlad. Votre père qui se reposait après les batailles.

Thranduil sourit.

\- Bien tenté.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Et il s'en alla. Thranduil, toujours debout, entreprit de descendre les marches de son trône.

_Il descendit de son élan et entra dans la tente de commandement qui avait été dressée et où ses généraux, l'attendaient._

_\- Mon Roi, le saluèrent-ils en inclinant la tête._

_Il se pencha sur la table où étaient disposés des pions représentant ses divisions, et qu'un soldat était chargé de bouger en tant réel, afin de pouvoir suivre le déroulement de la bataille._

Il se tourna vers la petite table supportant un verre et une carafe de vin et s'en approcha.

_\- Bien, où en est-on ? Narnel ?_

_\- Mes deux divisions d'archers placées sur les abords de la forêt pour les empêcher de nous contourner ont été attaquées, mais on remplit leur rôle et les trois divisions orc ont été détruites._

_\- J'ai quand même envoyé une division de mes lanciers pour compenser les pertes au cas où ils réattaqueront, intervint le général en charge de ce corps d'armée._

_\- Parfait, parfait, vous avez bien fait, Falen. Où en est l'aile droite ?_

_\- Nous avons bien attaqué sur leur flanc gauche, mais notre progression a été stoppée et nous n'avons pu faire la jonxion avec le centre. Nous sommes en passe d'être encerclés de ce côté-là._

Thranduil empoigna la carafe et se servit un verre.

_\- __J'ai fait concentrer le tire de mes divisions 3, 4 et 5 dessus, intervint Narnel. Mais ils sont à court de flèches._

_\- Qu'ils prennent leurs épées et mènent une charge à pied, déclara Thranduil. Il faut absolument éviter l'encerclement. L'aile gauche ?_

_\- De ce côté-là, en revanche, tout va bien. Leur progression a été plus rapide que prévu et ils ont pu rejoindre le centre sans problème, coupant donc... je dirais deux milles orcs du gros de leur troupe., répondit Falen._

_\- J'ai donc fait donné l'attaque de ce groupe à mes division 4, 11 et 18, embraya le général en charge de l'infanterie. Afin que nous puissions continuer à avancer._

_\- Bien, bien, fit le Roi. Quelles sont nos pertes ?_

_Les généraux se regardèrent. _

Thranduil fit demi-tour vers son trône.

_\- Dans la plaine, je dirai un peu moins du cinquième, répondit Narnel. Le centre a essuyé le gros de l'attaque et c'est là qu'on eu lieu la pluspart des pertes, bien l'aile droite soit assez touchée aussi._

_Thranduil se passa la main sur le visage._

_\- C'est beaucoup mais ça pourrait être pire. Et dans la forêt ?_

_Narnel deglutit._

_\- Au début, tout se passait bien. Les araignées ont été écrasées et se repliaient. J'ai donc donné l'ordre de poursuite._

Il monta les marches de son trône et s'assit.

_\- Mais elles ont été rejointe par une compagnie de quatre mille orcs. J'ai donné l'ordre de retraite immédiate afin de se réorganiser._

_\- Quatre mille, souffla le Roi-Elfe. Quatre mille orcs qui menacent de débouler sur nos arrières à tout moments. Qu'avons-nous en réserve à leur opposer ? Elil ?_

_\- Il nous reste six divisions complètes, répondit le général d'infanterie. Quatres de fantassins, une de lanciers et deux d'archers._

_\- Soit mille huit cent hommes, résuma Thranduil. Et nous en avions engagé six cent dans la forêt. En comptant quelques pertes, cela nous amène à deux mille trois cent. C'est trop peu, mais nous **devons **les envoyer. Car sinon... sinon c'est la défaite. Et la défaite signerait la fin d'Eryn Lasgalen._

_\- Mais nous risquons trop, mon Roi. Il faut envoyer un message au Seigneur Celeborn et demander des renforts._

_\- Mon parent attaque déjà la Moria, il n'a aucune troupe à nous envoyer. Non, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Et alors..._

Thranduil but une gorgée, appréciant le goût du vin.

_\- Et alors... j'étalerai ma conscience sur la forêt. Et elle nous aidera._

_\- Mon Roi !_

_\- Vous n'y pensez pas !_

_\- Votre esprit sera attaqué par la noirceur se dégageant de Dol Guldur et vous perdrez la raison puis mourrez !_

_\- Mon Roi, c'est justement pour cela que vous avez retiré votre conscience de la forêt il y a de cela des centaines d'années ! _

\- _Oui mais..._

_\- Mon Roi, si vous faites ça vous mourrez. Et avec le Prince Legolas loin d'ici, nous serions sans chef, et ce serait la déroute._

_\- Bon. Alors que faire ? Prier __Tulkas ?_

_Les généraux ne répondirent pas. Le Roi-Elfe reprit la parole._

_\- Nous allons envoyer un tiers de l'aile gauche. Et pour compenser, vous allez charger avec moi. Allez prendre vos chevaux._

_Les généraux sortirent. Thranduil, resté seul, observa un moment de silence._

_\- Et que Tulkas nous vienne en aide, finit-il par dire._

_Et il sortit._

Il but une autre gorgée, puis une autre, puis termina le verre. À ce moment, un garde monta la marches menant au trône accompagné d'un autre elfe, en tenue de voyage. Le Roi-Elfe attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à lui.

\- Mon Roi, déclara le garde lorsque ce fut le cas, cet émissaire de la Lòrien vient vous délivrer un message.

Thranduil acquiesça et le garde reparti.

\- Bien. Quel est ton message ?

\- Je suis porteur de deux bonnes nouvelles, mon Roi. La première est la victoire de mon Seigneur sur les gobelins de la Moria. Et la seconde est la défaite de Sauron.

Le roi se releva d'un coup.

\- Que dis-tu ? Sauron est défait ? Pour de bon cette fois ?

\- Oui, mon Roi, répondit le messager en ne pouvant retenir un sourire. L'Unique a été détruit dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin.

Un immense et éclatant sourire illumina également le visage de Roi de Mirkwood.

\- Les Valar soient loués, s'écria Thranduil en levant les bras. Le disciple de Morgoth est enfin mort ! Que Nàmo lui réserve un juste châtiment ! Sèches tes larmes, Nienna, car aujourd'hui la Terre du Milieu est libérée de l'emprise du noir Maïa !

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

\- Mirkwood va enfin redevenir Vert-Bois le Grand ! Le nom d'Eryn Lasgalen sera de nouveau le sien ! Réjouis-toi, Yavana, car aujourd'hui tes enfants en cette forêt sont libérés de l'aura viciée du disciple de Morgoth !

Et Thranduil étala sa conscience sur la forêt, et les arbres répondirent. Il sentit, au fur et à mesure que sa conscience recouvrait sa forêt, les arbres s'éveiller et joindre leur conscience à la sienne. Il sentit les arbres malformés se redresser, il sentit les feuilles fanées tomber pour être remplacées par des bourgeons d'un vert tendre, il sentit les arbres fêter leur Roi, et il sentit les arbres le remercier.

Et depuis quatre cent ans, il ressentit sa forêt. Et il parti dans un rire franc, un rire véritablement joyeux, un rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. J'avoue être assez fier de la louange de Thranduil à la fin. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, petite explication :**

***Sauron est un Maïa, l'équivalent d'un ange**

***Nàmo (ou Mandos) est le juge des Valar (perso, c'est un de mes Valar préférés)**

***Nienna est une Vala, elle pleure pour émouvoir les Valar **

***Yavana est la Vala de la fertilité et de tout ce qui pousse**

***Morgoth (au début Melkor) est le Vala maléfique ; c'est l'ennemi au Premier Âge, et Sauron était son plus grand fidèle**

**See ya ! **


End file.
